Wenn die Liebe zuschlägt
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Severus Snape rettet eine Katze am Valentinstag und erlebt eine Überraschung. SSMM


Dann traue ich mich auch mal meinen Beitrag zur Valentis-Challenge von Jule reinzustellen. Dieser Oneshot ist absolut nicht ernst zu nehmen!

Genre: Humor/Romance  
Pairing: SSxHG oder SSxMG oder HPxGW oder HPxDM oder RWxHG oder RWxNT  
Setting: Valentinstag

Und 3 aus den folgenden 5 Sätzen: (wobei ich it meinem Alzheimer natürlich nur zwei Sätze eingebaut habe)

- darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?  
- Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe…  
- grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz….  
- du bist der gummi ich der bär….  
- oh ja play it again sam

Alles nicht meines, alles JKR, verdiene leider nichts, gebe es nach dem Spielen wieder zurück!

Ihr dürft mich nicht schlagen, doch ich habe mir mal wieder das krankeste Pairing ausgesucht. Gebetat hat dieses mal Loony Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wenn die Liebe zuschlägt**

Severus Snape schlich früh am Morgen schlecht gelaunt durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Noch war es draußen stockdunkel.

„Valentinstag", seufzte er.

Zum Glück hatte er diese Nacht die Kontrollgänge übernommen. Der arme Hausmeister musste die kommende Nacht übernehmen. Dutzende knutschender Pärchen an allen Enden. Snape schüttelte sich.

‚_Wenn ich keine Frau habe, sollen sich diese pubertierenden Nervensägen auch zusammenreißen.'_

Gerade als er den Blick nach unten richtete, sah er eine Katze, die sich an der Wand entlang schleppte und dann zusammen brach. Vorsichtig nahm er das Tier hoch und betrachtete es. Sie sah etwas zerzaust und schmutzig aus. Der Zaubertränkemeister beschloss, das bewusstlose Geschöpf mitzunehmen, um es zu pflegen. Er mochte schließlich Katzen, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Oder nur unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Aber freiwillig – nie!

In den Kerkern angekommen, legte er die staubige Katze auf sein Bett und ging duschen …

Minerva McGonagall öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Licht. Jedes Mal dieser Köter aus Hogsmeade, der sie jagte. Hatte er es doch diesmal tatsächlich geschafft, sie zu packen, aber dem hatte sie es gegeben ... Aber sie hatte es nur mit letzter Kraft nach Hogwarts geschafft.

‚_Wo bei Merlins Willen bin ich hier? … Dieses Bett kommt mir nicht bekannt vor? Wer hat mich denn da mitgenommen?'_

Die Tür ging auf und Minerva hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wer da kam…

„Ah, der kleine Heißsporn ist wach. Mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt?", fragte Snape gut gelaunt.

‚_Es ist Severus. Er hat mich gerettet? Seit wann kann dieser Miesepeter so nett sein?_

_Und das Schlimmste … weshalb ist er nackt!'_

Der Versuch der Animagi den Blick abzuwenden scheiterte kläglich. Snape setzte sich neben das Tier und kraulte es.

‚_Grrr … kraul mir den Brustpelz. Sooo ist gut', _schnurrte der Animagus.

‚_Oops, jetzt lasse ich mich von Severus anfassen … und es gefällt mir! - Minerva McGonagall, schäme dich, er ist so viel jünger, außerdem ist es Severus! - Ich muss mich zurückverwandeln, allerdings wäre ich dann ebenfalls unbekleidet…"_

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr mein Mädchen. Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir bleiben. Ich kraule dich auch immer, was meinst du?"

‚_Ich meine, du solltest dir besser eine Frau als eine Katze suchen. Du bist doch nicht Filch. Und so schlecht bist du nun auch nicht gebaut … wenn ich mir das so ansehe…'_

„Wir müssen dich wohl etwas säubern. Ich weiß, Katzen lassen sich nicht gerne baden. Doch du hast es nötig." Der Tränemeister griff nach der Katze, doch sie schlug mit den Krallen nach ihm.

‚_BADEN! Keine Chance mein Junge. Du wirst mich nicht einseifen oder trockenrubbeln.'_

Die Katze verschwand mit einer raschen Bewegung unter Snapes Bettdecke.

„Verstecken gilt nicht, Süße." Snape griff nach der Bettdecke.

Doch nicht die Katze sondern der Kopf von Minerva McGonagall kam darunter zum Vorschein. Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Minerva schien sich an seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu erfreuen.

‚_Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet Severus? Dass ich mich ausgerechnet in eine Katze als Animagi verwandle.'_

„Hallo Severus, hättest du die Güte mir etwas zum Anziehen zu leihen?"

Doch der Tränkemeister starrte sie nur fassungslos an. Minerva wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Augen.

„Severus, bist du noch da? Oder schockt dich der Gedanke an eine nackte Frau in deinem Bett so sehr, dass dein Gehirn aussetzt?"

„Nein … ja … du …", stammelte er.

„Ich weiß, du hättest lieber eine junge Hübsche, doch wenn Du mir eine Robe leihst, verschwinde ich von hier."

Der Zauberer nahm eine seiner Roben aus dem Schrank und reichte sie Minerva. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er ebenfalls noch unbekleidet war. Seine Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich knallrot und verloren nicht an Intensität als er sich ungestüm ankleidete. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

„Gehst du mit Frühstücken?", brach schließlich die Hexe das Schweigen.

„Gerne Minerva", antwortete Severus, mit immer noch leicht geröteten Wangen.

So traten die Professoren Snape und McGonagall am Valentinstagmorgen auf den Flur vor Snapes Kerkern.

An sich war schon ein gemeinsamer Auftritt sehr selten, aber hier und heute? So den etwas verwirrten Professor Snape zu sehen. Wobei die Professorin eine sehr unordentliche Frisur hatte und eine von Snapes Roben trug.

‚_Um Merlins Willen, standen um diese Zeit etwa hier schon die Schüler auf?'_

Offensichtlich ja, denn einige Slytherinschülerinnen blieben erschrocken stehen, begannen zu tuscheln und rannten dann kichernd davon.

„Großartig -- in fünf Minuten weiß es ganz Slytherin und in fünfzehn ganz Hogwarts", stöhnte Minerva.

„Glaubst du, sie brauchen so lange?" Snape schien seinen Sarkasmus wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Bist du mir böse, dass jetzt alle denken, du hättest etwas mit der alten Gryffindorschreckschraube?"

„So alt bist du nun auch nicht, Minerva."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Snape davon. Minerva folgte ihm verwirrt. Sie rannte in ihre eigenen Räume und zog sich eilig um, bevor sie sich gemessenen Schrittes in Richtung große Halle begab.

Während des Frühstückes schwebten hunderte Eulen mit rosa farbigen Briefen und Karten durch die große Halle. Professor McGonagall staunte nicht schlecht als ein schwarzer Waldkauz vor ihr landete und ihr einen einfachen grauen Brief übergab.

**Liebe Minerva,**

**wenn Du möchtest, könnten wir uns heute Nachmittag in meinen Räumen zu Tee und Gebäck treffen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht nochmals meine Gesellschaft zu ertragen.**

**Mache Dir keine Sorgen ob Deines Rufes, der Gerüchteküche zu folgen haben wir nämlich ein sehr ausschweifendes Verhältnis, oder sind sogar verlobt, das kannst Du Dir aussuchen.**

**Grüße**

**Severus**

Überrascht schaute Minerva zu ihrem Kollegen, der sie schüchtern anlächelte.

‚_Wer hätte das gedacht? Severus Snape: Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe.'_

Ende

Wenn ihr nicht zu geschockt seit, lasst mir ein Review da!


End file.
